El psicópata de la sonrisa
by vic the hedgehog
Summary: 9 años después de los acontecimientos de Alice: Madness Returns, Alice vive una vida normal en Londres, hasta que una tormenta eléctrica trae a su época a un misterioso muchacho quien tiene una grotesca sonrisa. Ambos harán una alianza para devolver al muchacho a su época, pero no les sera fácil, pues el asesino tiene a sus enemigos tras el en la ciudad de Londres.


**Buenos días, tardes o noches. Soy Vic The Hedgehog, y hoy les traigo mi primer fic de Alice, espero que les guste. Este fic es un JeffxAlice, por lo que se combinan el personaje Jeff The Killer y el personaje de Alice.**

Capítulo I

La chica de largo pelo negro caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres en dirección a su casa. Los hombres que pasaban a su lado la saludaban y le deseaban buenas noches, y ella les respondió con una sonrisa. En el camino a casa se encontró con Sir Lidwington, un viejo empresario que solía ser cliente habitual del negocio de la muchacha. Este hizo lo que los demás caballeros hicieron antes, saludarla y desearle buenas noches, pero aparte también le hizo una advertencia.

-Tenga usted cuidado, señorita Liddell, una ciudad tan grande y bellísima como Londres podría también ocultar peligro en sus oscuros callejones.

-no se preocupe, Sir Lidwington, yo sé cuidarme sola.

Y tenía razón, debajo de su vestido, la chica ocultaba en un bolsillo interior un cuchillo. El vestido, hecho por la chica, estaba tan bien diseñado, que fácilmente podría ocultarse el cuchillo sin ser detectado, y ella podría sacarlo con rapidez en caso de emergencia. Dos días antes, mientras ella daba un paseo nocturno por el parque, dos malhechores intentaron violarla, ella acabo con ellos en un par de segundos.

Y nadie sospechaba de ella, parecía una chica tan dulce e inteligente, pero a la vez misteriosa, rara y dura, esto atraía la atención de los hombres, quienes se disputaban entre sí para conseguir su corazón. Pero a Alice no le interesaba ningún hombre, ninguno de momento.

0-0-0-0-0

Angus Bumby había muerto 9 años atrás arrollado por un tren, y aunque la policía investigo exhaustivamente el caso, jamás encontraron algún indicio o prueba de un homicidio, por lo que cerraron el caso con el veredicto final de que el doctor había resbalado accidentalmente en las vías. Todo el dinero y riquezas del doctor, para sorpresa de Alice, fueron ofrecidas generosamente a ella por los miembros del banco de Londres y por los abogados de Bumby, pues este jamás había dejado testamento, y los anteriormente mencionados consideraron a la chica apta de usar la "herencia". También le proporcionaron la antigua casa que el doctor usaba como vivienda para él y los niños que "ayudaba" con su tratamiento psicológico. Alice tomo la decisión de enviar a los niños a un instituto psicológico y vender la casa.

Con el dinero adicional pudo comprarse una casa propia, en Londres, y pago para completar sus estudios escolares, que habían sido interrumpidos cuando, años atrás, el incendio había acabado con su familia. Alice aprendía rápido, al poco tiempo, se traslado a Francia para estudiar en la Universidad de París, especialmente en la asignatura de Literatura.

Alice recordaba muy bien su etapa universitaria. Había compartido una casa alquilada con otra muchacha, una estudiante venida de México. Su nombre era María, y venia de una familia muy adinerada; era de piel morena, casi de la estatura de Alice, aunque por unos pocos centímetros más bajas; tenía ojos azules y pelo castaño, su busto aun no se había desarrollado del todo. Ella estudiaría enfermería, pues le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con medicina. A diferencia de Alice, una chica valiente, dura y que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba, María era discreta, blanda y un poco temerosa. También era una fiel creyente católica, y siempre iba a la iglesia cada domingo, llevándose a Alice con ella.

Alice había perdido la fe en el cristianismo cuando sus padres murieron, pero María le dio una pequeña muestra de esperanza al decirle que sus padres y su hermana, ya que ella le había contado el incidente del incendio, estarían ahora disfrutando de la gracia y la paz del señor.

Un día, Alice había regresado de la Universidad un tanto intrigada, en esa clase les había hablado del controversial Marqués de Sade, quien había escrito libros bastante polémicos y que dichos libros eran difíciles de conseguir. Después de comer en la casa, salió a la calle sin decirle a su compañera a donde iría y, movida por la curiosidad, estuvo buscando en las librerías de la ciudad los dichosos libros. Fue larga la búsqueda, hasta que en una tienda atendida por un anciano encontró lo que buscaba. Compro dos libros titulados "Justine o los infortunios de la virtud" y "Juliette o las prosperidades del vicio".

Inmediatamente regreso a casa y se puso a leer el primero, "Justine" mientras lo hacía, María se fijo en los libros y, horrorizada, intento persuadir a Alice de que tirara esos libros depravados, y hasta intento quitárselos, pero la pelinegra era más ágil, y los dejo fuera del alcance de la mexicana. "si esos libros atrofian tu mente, no será culpa mía" dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación evidentemente molesta.

Alice termino rápido los libros, y los releyó dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces, al final, el estilo de escritura del dichoso marqués, aunque crudo y sádico, le fascino, al punto en que esos dos libros se convirtieron en sus favoritos. De hecho, en algunas noches, soñaba situaciones similares a las de los libros con ella como protagonista.

Fue una noche de Abril que ella decidió "experimentar" con su compañera y mejor amiga, ya que había estrechado una fuerte relación amistosa con María. Entro lo más sigilosa que pudo en su habitación, ya que ella era de sueño ligero. Le ato manos y pies a los extremos de la cama donde dormía, para posteriormente quitarse el camisón de dormir y colocarse arriba de su compañera. Esta al sentir el movimiento brusco, se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus extremidades, pero lo que la dejo atónita fue observar a su amiga desnuda sobre ella. Intento liberarse, pero no pudo.

Delicadamente, Alice empezó a rasgar el camisón de la chica, quien suplicaba que se detuviera, que estaba mal lo que hacían, y maldijo a los condenados libros, pero ella no la escucho, y siguió con su labor, hasta finalmente deshacerse de la molesta prenda que le impedía contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de María. "sus senos son un poco chicos" fue lo que pensó cuando los observo, mientras la mexicana seguramente moría de vergüenza. Alice se recostó sobre ella, y unió sus labios con los de su amiga, mientras bajaba su mano a su zona intima…

Esa noche sería la primera de muchas, al poco tiempo María se acostumbro, y hasta llego a fascinarle. Eran compañeras y amigas durante el día, amantes durante la noche. María fue el primer amor, y posiblemente el único, de la inglesa. En muchas ocasiones las dos pensaron dejarlo todo, la universidad, sus hogares, todo y trasladarse a un lugar donde podrían vivir juntas sin ser juzgadas. Pero rápidamente lo olvidaban. Cada noche que terminaban el sexo, María se acurrucaba en sus pechos y le susurraba un "te quiero" y Alice le correspondía con un beso en la frente, posteriormente se quedaban dormidas.

Pero no todo dura ara siempre, el momento de la graduación universitaria llego y María tenía que volver a México, y ella y su amiga/amante tuvieron una discusión. Al final ambas terminaron llorando, aceptado el destino de estar separadas, esa noche fue la última en que se disfrutaron la una de la otra, y la aprovecharon lo más posible que pudieron. Al día siguiente se despidieron en la estación de tren, donde María iría en dirección al puerto, y de ahí a México. Ambas prometieron no olvidarse y escribirse cartas de vez en cuando, compartiendo las direcciones de cada una. Esa misma tarde, mientras Alice empacaba sus cosas para volver a Londres, encontró algo entre sus ropas. Hecho a partir de hojas de papel de color rojo, había un corazón y en su parte delantera venía escrito:

"_Gracias por hacer de mi estancia en París una Maravilla"_

María Carvajal Sierras

Alice no pudo contener las lágrimas.

0-0-0-0-0

Al regresar de Londres, Alice abrió un negocio, una librería, a la que llamo "La biblioteca de los Liddell" y el logotipo del negocio, en honor a su familia, mostraba a un padre, su esposa y sus hijas, leyendo un libro de cuentos. El negocio se volvió popular entre la población, muchos eran los caballeros que iban a comprar libros, entre ellos el ya mencionado Sir Lidwington a quien le fascinaba las historias de aventura.

Alice nunca supo más de María, nunca se habían escrito como prometieron, hasta pudiera ser que ella la hubiera olvidado, aunque también la mayoría del tiempo Alice se olvidaba de ella, solo la recordaba cuando, al ver su estantería de libros, se fijaba en los dos libros del Marqués, y recordaba a la joven mexicana.

0-0-0-0-0

Ese día Alice llego como siempre a casa, lista para entrar, cenar, tomar un baño caliente y dormir. Se fijo en el cielo oscuro y noto que había muchas nubes. "de seguro lloverá" fue lo que pensó antes de entrar. Y hubo una tormenta, pero no de agua, sino una eléctrica. La mayor tormenta eléctrica del siglo. Sin saberlo ella, el mismo día, en el año del 2014, en una parte de Maine en Estados Unidos, la misma tormenta se reproducía, y un rayo alcanzaba a un joven que huía de sus perseguidores.

Un joven de pelo negro y piel blanca, y con una sonrisa grotesca en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado la historia, por favor dejen reviews de lo que les pareció y sugieran cosas para mejorar la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo, me despido.**

**Vic The Hedgehog**


End file.
